Kingdom Hearts: Fading hearts
by Zodiacprince
Summary: A thrilling adventure filled with romance, comedy, and friendship!
1. Fading Spirit

"Hey, Sora?" Riku started. "Have you noticed how much roxas and kairi have been hangin' out?" Sora gazed over curiously at him, ice cream melting on his mouth. "Huh? Whaddya mean?"Riku handed him a napkin. "I mean it s kinda fishy ain't it?" Sora thought for a moment. "Actually, it's more of a salty flavor..." Riku facepalmed. "Not the ice cream, you idiot! Their behavior around each other! If you ask me, I'd say their more than just friends..."

Sora threw the stick from his ice cream at Riku. "Don't be like that! Their just getting to know each other, so don't get all jealous." Sora looked straight out to sea. "This is where our first journey began... About three or four years ago, right?" Riku glanced at Sora standing on the bent tree, bearing the poupu fruit. "Somethin' like that, why?" He yawned and cradled the back of his head. Sora jumped down. "I'm gonna go see what Kairi's up to... Seeya!" Riku looked over with one eye closed. "Yea, whatever...." Once he left Riku finished his thought. "Stupid kid.... He's lyin' to himself.... I'm gonna head home... it won't be soon before Sora gets there..."

Sora walked past Roxas's place and started to hear something... "Huh? Sounds like Kairi... Better hurry up." The sounds started getting louder... "Ooowww... It huuuurrrttsss..." Sora's expression turned cold... "Wha... What the..." He crept closer... "How much longer is this gonna last?" Kairi asked impatiently. "Not much longer, just bear with me, okay?" Said a voice sounding like Roxas's. "Okay... But it huuurts..." Kairi said, her voice shallow. "I know, but we're almost done... Just a couple more seconds... Aaaaannnndddd...... Done!" Roxas said with relief. Sora teared up. "How... How could she.... Why.... Kairi....?" He ran towards his home, tears streaming and leaping to the wind. Kairi walked out and saw Sora running. "Sora! Soooorrraaaaaa!!! Wait up!!!!" She yelled as she stumbled clumsily down the path... Roxas just smiled. "Those two are gonna be very happy together, I just know it! Well, better pack up all this yoga equipment... I'm surprised Kairi could keep both of her legs behind her head so long..." Roxas gathered everything in a big box, then sat it in a closet.

Sora finally reached his boat and jumped in it. "I still can't believe she'd do that to me..." Kairi saw him hugging his knees in his boat and made her way over to him... "Sora? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She climbed in his boat and hugged him. He just sat quietly... "Sora... Why aren't you talking to me? Your usually so talkative... Did I do something wrong?" Sora glared at her, but it wasn't an angry glare, more like a glare of desperation... "Why?" He asked while crying. "Why did you.... And Roxas.... I heard...... You were...." Kairi tried desperately to piece together what he meant... _Could he think that me and Roxas were...? Why would he think that? I would never do that to him...._ "Sora, did you think that me and Roxas were intimate? Cause we weren't, we were doing yoga... That's all..." Sora sniffled. "Yoga? Then why were you moaning like that?" Kairi blushed. "Was I that loud? And I was moaning in pain, my feet had been behind my head for, like, half-an-hour..." Sora looked up and hugged her tightly... "Kairi..." He whispered into her ear. "Please don't leave me..." Kairi pulled out a poupu fruit and broke it in half, handing one half to Sora... "Don t worry, I won't."

**End of part one.**

**This is my first fanfic, hope you liked it! **

**I'll try to maintain a posting schedule for new chapters and stories, but it may take a while...**

**_Idyr: _Poor Sora, thinking his girl was cheating on him...**

**_Sora: _Hey, I'm right here! And why was I so whiny!?**

**_Idyr: *_glares at him* Because I wanted you to be! Remember, to you, I'm God!!!**

**_*Kairi enters the room*_**

**_Kairi: _Eh, what did I miss?**

**_Idyr: _Oh, just the whole ending skit!!**

**_*Sora and Kairi both step backwards out of the room_, _only to be stopped by Ryudo*_**

**_Ryudo: _Hey, Idyr....? Were you eating the poupu seeds again??**

**_Idyr:_ Whatzit to-ya!! ...yes...*has a chibi look of despair***

**_*Riku walks in and drags out Sora and Kairi_***

**_Ryudo: Eh... Fine, I'll send off this chapter..._**

**_He doesn't own any Kingdom Hearts characters_**

**_He does own me (unfortunately...)_**

**_He does own Idyr..._**

**_Also, reviews make our day, so review often!_**

**_After we get a good 3 reviews we'll post a new chapter!  
_**


	2. Fleeting Spirit

"Sooraa!!" Kairi calls out, warning him of the blade racing towards me. he blocks it, but just barely. Then Riku calls out to Kairi, he looks over to her, and realizes his worst fears have come true... He goes into a rage and everything falls silent... His body no longer under his control, he slashes wildly at the heartless, then a power rages up from deep within him... Every last heartless is gone and he passes out... He awakens two hours later to see a circle of people around someone... He stumbles over to see who it is..."Kairi...... No.... Why......."

"Whaaaahhh!!!" He gasps as he wakes up, Kairi lying right next to him..."What happened last night....? And that dream, it was so real...."He looks at Kairi. She smiles and lets out a small yawn. "Well good morning, sleepy head!" He chuckles. "Give me a break, Kairi!" She laughs. "Thats what you said when I found you sleeping on the beach, the day before the heartless came, isn't it?" He looks up. "Yea, I guess it is... Hey, Kairi? We didn't, ya know, do anything last night did we?" His face reddened by the thought..."What do you mean? I asked if I could sleep over and you said yes..." She thinks back..."We played a board game or two..." He relaxes a bit. "So we didn't...go to far...?" Kairi's face turned crimson. "WHAT!? NOO!!!" She starts to shake her head with embarrassment.

Sora looks at Kairi from across the table."This is great, Kairi!!" She smiles and says. "Thanks! It's a secret recipe my mom taught me!" Sora looks curiously. "So, what's in it?" Kairi puts her forefinger over her mouth."Thats a secret..." She smiled."But I'll tell you on one condition; You have to give me a kiss..." Sora blushed..."F-fine..." He walked over to her and gave her a pack on the cheek..."That doesn't count! You have to actually kiss me!" Sora blushed harder. "O-okay...." C'mon Sora you can do it!! Just do it!! C'mon!!! He sslowly made his way to her face, then leaned in for the kiss... "Sora!!! What the hell do you think your doing!!!" Riku said as he burst into the room... "Ah! N-nothing, Riku..."

**End of part 2**

**Okay so this chapter was way short, I ran out of ideas... **

**I'll try to post new chapters every Wednesday, but I may not be able to...**

**_Idyr: _Ooh, thrilling! What will happen to poor Sora? Why is Riku so pissed off? Why does Kairi want Sora to kiss her so bad?? What was with that scary dream??? Find out in the next trilling episode!!!**

**_Ryudo:_ So are you gonna keep punishing Sora forever?**

**_Idyr:_ Yea, pretty much!!**

**_Sora: _I heard that!! Don't make me come in there and beat you to death!!**

**_Idyr: _Oooh, I'm so scared!! *starts mocking Sora***

**_Sora: _That's it!! Your dead!! *summons his keyblade and swings at Idyr***

**_Idyr:_ Missed me! Now back off!! *writes Sora away_* _And for swinging at me... *writes Kairi to fall in love with Riku***

**_Riku: _Idyr!! Did you write for Kairi to fall in love with me?**

**_Idyr: _Maybe...**

**_Kairi: _Riku, Riku!! Come here Riku!! *Chases Riku***

**_Ryudo: _Have you noticed that there aren't any female characters owned by you?**

**_Idyr: _Yea there are!**

**_Ryudo:_ Oh really? Where?**

**_Idyr:_ Right.......here! *writes a female character to life***

**_Ryudo: _Oh c'mon!! Furries!? Really?**

**_Idyr: _Yea, really! Say hello to Kesu! Kesu Kaze!**

**_Kesu:_ What up!**

**_Ryudo: _Uh, hi... Idyr, just send off the chapter!!**

**_Kesu:_ Ooh, ooh, let me, let meee!!**

**_Idyr: _Okay, go ahead, Kesu!**

**He does not own any Kingdom Hearts characters.**

**He does own me, Idyr, and Ryudo!**

**He does own this fanfic!!  
**


End file.
